Lotor (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= LotorCharacterCard.jpg Official_Stats_-_Lotor.png|Official stats. PrinceLotorTransparent.png|Lotor's reference image. Official_Dreamworks_Poster_-_Lotor.jpg LotorEugeneLee.jpg|Art by Director of Voltron, Eugene Lee Lotor_S4_Poster.jpg |-|Season 3= S3E01.216a. Lotor vs random gladiator 2.png S3E01.216c. Lotor vs random gladiator 4.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E01.223. Lotor's blade detail.png|Sword detail. Wonder if it's made of luxite? S3E01_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E01.248a. Sparks fly between Lotor and Throk 2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E01.255. And snap goes Throk's sword.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_24.2.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_31.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_32.png S3E01.273. Throk gives Lotor vrepit sa.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_33.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_34.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_35.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_36.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_37.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_38.png S3E01_-_Lotor_-_39.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E02.63. Let him continue.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E02_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E03.32a. There's still much we don't know 2.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_25.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_26.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_27.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_28.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_29.png S3E03.302. Someone's learning.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_30.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_31.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_32.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_33.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_34.png S3E03_-_Lotor_-_35.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E04_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E04.351. Thank you for answering my distress signal.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_4.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_5.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_6.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_7.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_8.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_9.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_10.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_11.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_12.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_13.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_14.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_15.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_16.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_17.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_18.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_19.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_20.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_21.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_22.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_23.png S3E05_-_Lotor_-_24.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_1.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_2.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_3.png S3E06_-_Lotor_-_4.png |-|Season 4= S4E1_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E1_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_32.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_33.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_34.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_35.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_36.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_37.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_38.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_39.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_40.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_41.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_42.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_43.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_44.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_45.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_46.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_47.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_48.png S4E03.284. By the time you see him aiming it's already too late.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_49.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_50.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_51.png S4E03.287. Lotor severs the connection to Haggar.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_52.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_53.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_54.png S4E3_-_Lotor_-_55.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E05.59. My mom opened pandora's box and I'm smug about it.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E5_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_1.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_2.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_3.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_4.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_5.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_6.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_7.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_8.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_9.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_10.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_11.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_12.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_13.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_14.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_15.png S4E06.52. Well here goes nothing again.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_16.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_17.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_18.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_19.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_20.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_21.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_22.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_23.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_24.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_25.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_26.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_27.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_28.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_29.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_30.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_31.png S4E6_-_Lotor_-_32.png |-|Season 5= S5E1_-_Lotor_-_1.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_2.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_3.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_4.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_5.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_6.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_7.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_8.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_9.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_10.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_11.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_12.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_13.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_14.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_15.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_16.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_17.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_18.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_19.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_20.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_21.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_22.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_23.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_24.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_25.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_26.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_27.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_28.png S5E1_-_Lotor_-_29.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_1.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_2.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_3.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_4.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_5.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_6.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_7.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_8.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_9.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_10.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_11.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_12.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_13.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_14.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_15.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_16.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_17.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_18.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_19.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_20.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_21.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_22.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_23.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_24.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_25.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_26.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_27.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_28.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_29.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_30.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_31.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_32.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_33.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_34.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_35.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_36.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_37.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_38.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_39.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_40.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_41.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_42.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_43.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_44.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_45.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_46.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_47.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_48.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_49.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_50.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_51.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_52.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_53.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_54.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_55.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_56.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_57.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_58.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_59.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_60.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_61.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_62.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_63.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_64.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_65.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_66.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_67.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_68.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_69.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_70.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_71.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_72.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_73.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_74.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_75.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_76.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_77.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_78.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_79.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_80.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_81.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_82.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_83.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_84.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_85.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_86.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_87.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_88.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_89.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_90.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_91.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_92.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_93.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_94.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_95.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_96.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_97.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_98.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_99.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_100.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_101.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_102.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_103.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_104.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_105.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_106.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_107.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_108.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_109.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_110.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_111.png S5E2_-_Lotor_-_112.png S5E03.17. They should be here any minute.png S5E03.19. He'll be fine but can someone give him a hug now plz.png S5E03.22a. Lotor's like I have to KILL someone to get you to trust me wtf 2.png S5E03.29. The most formidible leaders will gather.png S5E03.44a. We need to listen to him 2.png S5E03.56a. If I do not return to claim the throne 2.png S5E03.57a. Spy spy using my Shiro's eyes 2.png S5E04.24. It's the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress.png S5E04.25a. Held on one of the first planets we conquered 2.png S5E04.27. Allow me to show you.png S5E04.28. Welp at least he asks before touching.png S5E04.29. May I, Princess.png S5E04.34. She's not as reckless but she's just as cruel.png S5E04.35a. Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon's most trusted advisors 2.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E04.50. I'll be bringing Voltron.png S5E04.55. Holy crow we've found the king of kicked puppy looks.png S5E04.175. Lotor glares death from the jaws of it.png S5E04.179. Lotor is here to kick rear and chew - wait do aliens have bubblegum.png S5E04.181a. It's also on my sword 2.png S5E04.182a. The emperor fell to me and so shall anyone that stands in my way 2.png S5E04.182b. The emperor fell to me and so shall anyone that stands in my way 3.png S5E04.189a. I returned the Black Lion to the Galra 2.png S5E04.190a. Stand aside Sendak you're not daddy's fav anymore 2.png S5E04.195. Honorable you're the one with the huge extension here.png S5E04.196. No, time to end this.png S5E04.196a. No, time to end this 2.png S5E04.199a. You think you can stop me witch 2.png S5E04.201. Galra commanders use genetic mods so what's your point.png S5E04.202. Everyone here knows my lineage.png S5E04.207. Meanwhile back to the other fight.png S5E04.208. And my first act as emperor.png S5E04.209b. Will be to reunite you with my father 3.png S5E04.212b. Lotor's twirl of death 3.png S5E04.218. Lotor aerial attack go.png S5E04.220. He's got you on the ropes.png S5E04.220b. He's got you on the ropes 3.png S5E04.223. So loyal, so brave and yet so stupid.png S5E04.227. You are nothing but Haggar's puppet.png S5E04.229. And he charges on against the brick wall.png S5E04.229a. And he charges on against the brick wall 2.png S5E04.230a. Why you sneaky sneak 2.png S5E04.232. No lying down on the job Lotor.png S5E04.234a. Lotor isn't done yet either 2.png S5E04.239. No, let me stab yours.png S5E04.240. And it's off with your head Sendak.png S5E04.244. Lotor's like what the quiznack did you do.png S5E04.260a. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid 2.png S5E04.297. Lotor lands like a cat doesn't he.png S5E04.304. Definition of a Pyrric victory ehy.png S5E04.309. You sure you want this bud cause it's a hot mess.png S5E04.309a. You sure you want this bud cause it's a hot mess 2.png S5E04.310. Lotor lights the flame.png S5E04.312. All hail Emperor Lotor.png S5E04.313. Ruler of a shattered empire.png S5E04.314. The flame is lit - bow to your emperor.png S5E05.68. Thank you for coming my friends.png S5E05.71. Since I ascended to the throne.png S5E05.72. A sizable portion has sworn its allegiance to me.png S5E05.78a. Oh noes he's hot 2.png S5E05.155. Haggar's lair and that's an interesting choice of word.png S5E05.161. That Haggar was unable to unlock.png S5E05.165. Allura please, I cannot do this without you.png S5E05.167. Thank you and now where to begin.png S5E05.173a. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 2.png S5E05.173c. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 4.png S5E05.175. This was written by my mother Honerva.png S5E05.177. Then you're half Altean.png S5E05.179. But I considered it a strength.png S5E05.180. The union between Zarkon and Honerva.png S5E05.182. She advanced science by eons.png S5E05.184. She was constantly seeking Altean magical knowledge.png S5E05.220. What is he searching for we wonder.png S5E05.222. She's frantic, paranoid - erratic.png S5E05.227. That witch is not my mother.png S5E05.232. Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal.png S5E05.239a. I was drawn to this 2.png S5E05.240a. Wait a tick I recognize that.png S5E05.242a. Where is it cmon you slow tech thingy 2.png S5E05.246. We need to get this stone working.png S5E05.279a. I know you have the power within 2.png S5E05.285a. There must be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean alchemy 2.png S5E05.289. Allura you've done it.png S5E06.6. It is the birthplace of all Altean alchemy.png S5E06.8. And where Allura will master the same secrets.png S5E06.21. Honest smile or sly smirk we are the judge.png S5E06.22. Well, let's find out where we're going.png S5E06.41. Is that some kind of supermassive star.png S5E06.50. Fools are burned on the pyre.png S5E06.54. I found it next to a cave painting.png S5E06.64. And what if it's just another nuclear explosion in space.png S5E06.65. Princess I think you're taken this quest far enough.png S5E06.68c. You need to zip it 4.png S5E06.94. Lotor is like what are you on about old man.png S5E06.94a. Lotor is like what are you on about old man 2.png S5E06.96. Lotor going whut I have marks now.png S5E06.97. Welp at least we have confirmation that he is part Altean.png S5E06.98. The Mark of the Chosen and oh snap.png S5E06.120. I am sorry to put us in this position.png S5E06.124. It's called the Mark of the Chosen.png S5E06.126. There are different types of Alteans.png S5E06.150. Allura thinks it's amazing.png S5E06.199a. And I enjoyed my time there quite a bit 2.png S5E06.200a. My father found out what was happening 2.png S5E06.203. I spent the following centuries following clues.png S5E06.205. I never would have gotten here without you.png S5E06.209. Twin Peaks and a White Lodge we're quiznacked aren't we.png S5E06.212. Lotor looks like he tried a lemon hah.png S5E06.216a. Look at these ancient markings 2.png S5E06.227. The beginning of Altean alchemy.png S5E06.233a. And foiled by the magic space rock 2.png S5E06.241. Now what - don't know but be prepared.png S5E06.245a. For once Lotor is actually sweating 2.png S5E06.248. Allura and Lotor freeze for a moment.png S5E06.254. And the white light takes over.png S5E06.255a. Lotor wakes up in another place 2.png S5E06.257. Oh snap it's a Lion.png S5E06.273. Lotor getting back to his feet after White's attack.png S5E06.274a. Here it comes again get ready 2.png S5E06.275b. Lion tamer Lotor is not 3.png S5E06.276. I will never yield.png S5E06.282b. Lotor snarls back in the face of the beast 3.png S5E06.284a. Lotor chooses Victory over Death 2.png S5E06.286. Lotor's frenzied stare into the abyss.png S5E06.289. Looks like Lotor chose sword over anything else.png S5E06.290a. Oh no it's the red screen of game over 2.png S5E06.292a. Lotor's like wait what happened 2.png S5E06.316. Wait what she's giving me credit for failure.png S5E06.318. You are a true Altean alchemist.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.3. We are one step closer to bringing peace.png S6E01.8. Lotor's surprised at their visitor.png S6E01.9b. tfw you meet an old teacher at the store 3.png S6E01.15. She was my governess.png S6E01.21. Hunk, Shiro and Allura say hi.png S6E01.28. Wait she raised you from a child.png S6E01.30. It's governess you uncultured lump.png S6E01.37. Five vs one who would win.png S6E01.39a. If you're interested in our societies history 2.png S6E01.40b. You couldn't find a better teacher than Dayak 3.png S6E01.46. Victory or Death what now.png S6E01.54. It is time I address all Galra.png S6E01.57. I need to proffer an alternative.png S6E01.59. It is paramount, however we cannot.png S6E01.60. I will address my people at the astral conflux.png S6E01.88. You must replicate your father's work.png S6E01.91. Go away guard you're interrupting a moment.png S6E01.94a. Please continue while I make a speech 2.png S6E01.97. I am your emperor Lotor.png S6E01.142. From Sendak and his fleet.png S6E01.144. Sendak would have me respond to his attack.png S6E01.147. Your plan has waited this long it can wait a tic longer.png S6E01.147a. Your plan has waited this long it can wait a tic longer 2.png S6E02.24. Allura and Lotor working on ship.png S6E02.25. Is that a good look or a calculating one.png S6E02.28. No, thank you Princess.png S6E02.32. Our royal alliance will inspire others.png S6E02.42. Embarrassed Allura is Embarrassed.png S6E02.44. Infusing a ship with quintessence is quite different.png S6E02.110. And the relentless mocking begins.png S6E02.288. You need your rest.png S6E02.289a. We'll continue tomorrow 2.png S6E02.290. None of this would be possible without you.png S6E04.4. We've done everything we can to prepare us.png S6E04.6. Beginning system check.png S6E04.23. Lotor and Allura in Sincline no.3 cockpit.png S6E04.42. Are you ready he asks.png S6E04.47a. Huh I thought it would be more scenic 2.png S6E04.64. Readings are beyond anything I could have imagined.png S6E04.68. Together we'll see it never does.png S6E04.70. Now lets see if we can collect some samples.png S6E04.95. I can feel the quintessence coursing through me.png S6E04.118. Those of us that remained went into hiding.png S6E04.121. Hear me out, I come in peace.png S6E04. The remaining Alteans eyeing their new home.jpg S6E04. Building the colony.jpg S6E04.135. Lotor announced he was creating another colony.png S6E04. News of a second colony.jpg S6E04. Testing the Alteans for the journey.jpg S6E04. Being taken to the second colony.jpg S6E04.144. Lotor's statue is suspiciously familiar.png|Does it come in gold? S6E04.191. Lotor arriving to retrieve Bandor.png S6E04.194. Lotor still kinda looks regretful.png S6E04.196. Lotors statue yet again.png S6E04.233. Watch the claws Princess.png S6E04.234. Allura's not very graceful when she's interested is she.png S6E04.234a. Allura's not very graceful when she's interested is she 2.png S6E04.237. We accomplished something amazing today.png S6E04.241. What's going on she asks.png S6E04.242. It's an intervention Allura surprise.png S6E04.244. I will do no such thing.png S6E04.245. Tell me what's happening here.png S6E04.246. Lotor is a monster someone yells.png S6E04.247. Oh snap one of them is here.png S6E04.253. What Lotor is a murderer.png S6E04.255. And here comes the reasoning part.png S6E04.261. Think of what we experience in the quintessence field.png S6E04.264a. And here comes the judo flip of rejection 2.png S6E04.291. And Shiro is making off with Lotor.png S6E04.303. He's escaping with Lotor.png S6E04.309. Shiro pays no attention to the approaching paladin.png S6E05.2. Meanwhile terminator Shiro is on course.png S6E05.69. Terminator Shiro escorts Lotor on board.png S6E05.70. Zethrid and Ezor face Lotor and Shiro.png S6E05.76. Zethrid gives Lotor a hands up.png S6E05.121. If only looks could kill aye.png She is SHOOKED.png S6E05.125a. Oh man does he ever look royally teed off 2.png Lotor stands before Haggar.png S6E05.130. My mother ceased to exist when Honerva drew her last breath.png S6E05.133. The end is near witch, I know you can sense it.png Acxa and Lotor make eye contact.png Acxa glares in understanding.png She revvs her blaster up.png Gosh darnnit Acxa that screen was brand new.png That height inconsistency.png Lotor and Acxa look at Ezor and Zethrid.png The wormhole desposited us on the far side.png S6E05.150. We'll need to make multiple hyperspace jumps.png S6E05.151a. Then what are we waiting for 2.png S6E06.96a. My deepest apologies for lying 2.png S6E06.100. And together usher in a new era of power.png S6E06.145. I want to harness the power of the quintessence field.png S6E06.148. How many innocent lives did you destroy.png S6E06.150. There's a memorial wall in the colony why don't you go count.png S6E06.158a. For a moment he almost decides to bite 2.png S6E06.159. Lotor orders his team to hold their fire.png S6E06.159a. Lotor orders his team to hold their fire 2.png S6E06.161. Allura stop you and I.png S6E06.162. My feelings for you are true.png S6E06.165. Well that stung.png S6E06.166. I'm the one who had to step up.png S6E06.204. Lotor avoiding Blue's temper tantrum.png S6E06.204b. Lotor avoiding Blue's temper tantrum 3.png S6E06.206. Lotor is on a destroy everything course now.png S6E06.209a. All they'll know is me their great leader 2.png S6E06.209b. All they'll know is me their great leader 3.png He laughs maniacally.png|This is why you never spike Lotor's coffee with angel dust. He's lost it.png He lists off the people he gonna off.png AND THE REST OF THE GALRA.png S6E06.213. Voltron, Haggar, and the rest of the Galra.png Even my generals betray me.png S6E06.220. Lotor tells everyone to talk to the hand.png S6E06.221. And here comes the Fake Voltron we've been expecting.png S6E06.242. This - Ends - NOW.png S6E06.250. He's totally flown the coop.png S6E06.279. It didn't have to end like this but.png S6E06.284. In another time and place that smirk would be cute.png S6E06.285a. Lotor's Sincline goes into red alert 2.png S6E06.290. Couldn't Black and Keith have just gone Kali Ma'd on Lotor here.png When u know ur gonna get wrecked.png S6E07.22. Someone's gone off the rails of the crazy train.png S6E07.22c. Someone's gone off the rails of the crazy train 4.png S6E07.45. Lotor gloating over Voltron's attempts.png S6E07.45b. Lotor gloating over Voltron's attempts 3.png S6E07.64a. But Lotor has another trick up his crazy sleeve 2.png S6E07.93. Unlimited power is mine.png S6E07.94. He grins any wider and his head will fly off.png S6E07.95. All realities will fall to the new Altean Empire.png S6E07.100. Welp at least Lotor's out of steam too.png S6E07.102. But then the crazy gives him a second wind.png S6E07.122a. I underestimated you 2.png S6E07.122b. I underestimated you 3.png S6E07.127a. Gonna get you kids if it's the last thing I do 2.png S6E07.132. Lotor is taken aback by Voltron's Eye Flash.png S6E07.135. Lotor is starting to look more frazzled.png S6E07.140. Lotor makes the mad face of derp.png S6E07.151. We always knew it would end badly right.png Thumb 0e9e67a1-1555-476c-ac67-b001c7d7c087.png S6E07.153. All the power in the universe at your fingertips.png S6E07.154a. And you still fear using it.png Lotor's Obsession.jpeg|The smite is strong with this one. S6E07.167. Lotor doesn't realize he's done for yet.png S6E07.168a. When the crazy makes crazy faces 2.png S6E07.168b. When the crazy makes crazy faces 3.png Lotor's final battle in season 6.png|Lotor regrets not installing a toilet in the Sincline Mech after drinking that prune juice milkshake that Lance gave him. S6E07.174a. I'll get you if it's the last thing I - oh wait 2.png S6E07.174b. I'll get you if it's the last thing I - oh wait 3.png |-|Season 7= S7E04.75. What other team Hunk asks.png S7E04.76. So I guess this is happening huh.png S7E04.78. Welp yup this is Hunk sorry.png S7E04.81. I am Zarkon.png S7E04.84. My son Lotor and cue hair flip.png S7E04.84a. My son Lotor and cue hair flip 2.png S7E04.91a. Alright Zarkon have you been watching backstage 2.png S7E04.98. Is the answer Haggar.png S7E04.99a. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 2.png S7E04.99c. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 4.png S7E04.104. I spent centuries perfecting my exquisite lifelike renderings.png S7E04.105. Not that you cared.png S7E04.106. I treasure your art.png S7E04.107. Don't touch me you filthy hag.png S7E04.107a. Don't touch me you filthy hag 2.png S7E04.108. Don't speak to her that way you insolent welp.png S7E04.109b. Lotor grrrs then passes it along 2.png S7E04.164. The answer is Antok and meanwhile the Galra team celebrates.png S7E04.174. Go Galra, Go Galra.png S7E04.188a. Snick snick snick 2.png S7E04.204. It was just fun being on the show.png S7E04.205a. Haggar tells Morvok to shut up and then 2.png S7E04.242. Every time the Melgregian Fitzers score three havers in a sprat.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E2 0204.jpg VLD S8 E2 0205.jpg VLD S8 E2 0307.jpg Dayak and Young Prince Lotor.jpg VLD S8 E2 0317.jpg Lotor want to know his mother.jpg VLD S8 E2 0399.jpg|Voltron's version of Richard Whittington and His Cat Lotor refused to obey his father.png It's good to see you again, Princess..png Lotor speaking the juniberry flower.jpg I thought you'd be happy to see me.png You and I desire the same thing..png Lotor speaks to Allura (Dream).png Lotor speaking to Allura.png 94FC7837-2721-4FB7-A054-A931197EDD4A.jpeg VLD_S8_E10_0439.jpg VLD_S8_E10_0448.jpg VLD S8 E12 0513.jpg VLD_S8_E13_0002.jpg Original Paladins and Lotor.jpg Allura's farewell.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender